1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pest control at birdfeeders specifically by delivering an electical shock to squirrels at birdfeeders.
2. Description of Prior Art
Detering squirrels from birdfeeders has become top priority to the birdfeeding public. A squirrels instinct to hord food costs untold dollars worldwide to birdlovers.
The east of food supply and the number of litters produced each year by squirrels are directly related. More food, more squirrels, more bird seed consumption. Good for the bird seed industry and bad for the consumer.
Various products available to the public to address this problem proves the need and desire for a solid solution to the ongoing battle with this distructive rodent.
Baffles have been manufactured of various shapes and sizes made or plastics or tin alloys. More commonly, these half moon or cone shaped items are mounted above, below, or constructed as the roof of feeders. Use of these worked temporarily until the squirrel chews through or conquers the obstical. A squirrel's teeth grow on average of 6" per year. They have to chew anything to keep their teeth short and functional. If something is in the way of their food supply, if not 100% effective, they will succeed and get to the food.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,857 to Boaz (1993) shows us that baffles as described previously, are ineffective by the meer need to electrify them as he does.
The disadvantages in the Boaz invention are the expensive electronics required to produce the high step up voltage to shock the pest. Because of the high voltage you need top quality insulating material to prevent voltage tracking. When horizontal baffles become contaminated by bird droppings, dirt, dust or moisture, voltage tracking will occur and the product will malfunction unless routinely cleaned. The Boaz invention is powered by D.C. batteries. This is an ongoing expense to the consumer and adds to our pollution problem.
Also, there are three different pole installations shown or required which are confusing, intimidating, non-universal, and time consuming to the installer.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,732 to Fry (1995), here a mounted plate is used. The plate is energized and insulated from a conductive support pole. This disadvantages here are, if a non-conductive pole is used, additional purchases of the invention are needed and it requires more involved wiring. Because of the high step-up voltage putout by the transformer, we again have the problem of expense in electronics and high quality insulation. Also, with the design of the horizontal plate, voltage tracking will occur as debris builds up causing product malfunction if not regulary cleaned.
Installation is more involved and spacing is critical on a non-conductive pole. The pest could easily avoid shock if spacing is to great or to small. On a conductive pole, if plate is mounted too close to the ground, pest could simply jump over electified plate avoiding shock.
This system is not universal. It cannot be used at all if birdfeeder is suspended from a tree. Also, additional hardware has to be purchased for invention to function, for example: ground rod and ground clamp.
Finally, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,951 to collins (1995) is an electrified bird feeder. Unlike the Boaz Patent birdfeeder U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,857, this is only applied to tilt style birdfeeders. The big disadvantage in both feeders is you have to buy the specific birdfeeder. Your selection is limited and expensive due to the all inclusive electronics, insulation and feeder. Being battery operated it is an ongoing expense to the consumer and landfills.
All of the previously practiced methods have primarily the same pitfalls.
(a) They are expensive to manufacture, therefore expensive to the public. PA1 (b) Installation is confusing, intimidating and time consumming. PA1 (c) Not one of these electrical deterrants is universal to all applications in the field. PA1 (d) There are additional costs to the consumer after the original purchase. PA1 (e) Routine cleaning is required to prevent product malfunction due to voltage tracking. PA1 (f) Electronics can malfuntion in time. PA1 (g) Moving parts are subject to wear, jamming and the elements. PA1 (a) to provide an insulated electric shock tube totally new with low cost production in mind; PA1 (b) to provide a shock tube with no electronic step-up voltage parts; PA1 (c) to provide a shock tube with no moving wearable parts; PA1 (d) to provide a shock tube that is universal to any pole or hanging installation of birdfeeder; PA1 (e) to provide a shock tube that is not confusing, intimidating or time consuming to install; PA1 (f) to provide a shock tube that is virtually cost free to operate after purchase; PA1 (g) to provide a shock tube that is environmentally safe to operate. No batteries to fill dump sites; PA1 (h) to provide a shock tube that is maintenance free. No cleaning required to prevent voltage tracking due to high step-up voltage used; PA1 (i) to provide a shock tube that operates on low voltage, regular household current; PA1 (j) to provide a shock tube that will not accidentally shock birds;